The Ostrich Princess
The Ostrich Princess is Disneysaurus's parody of The Swan Princess. It appeared on Transcript. Cast: *Princess Odette - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Young Odette (Baby to Young Adult) - Cecilia (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Swan Odette - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Prince Derek - Questar (Dino-Riders) *Young Derek (Child to Young Adult) - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Derek's Horse - Monoclonius (Dino-Riders) *Lord Rothbart - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock a Doodle) *The Great Animal - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Jean-bob - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Speed - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Puffin - Flapper (Dink, the Little Dinosaur) *King William - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *King William's Captain - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Lord Rogers - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Lizard Lord Rogers - Walrus Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Bromley - Ralphie (The Magic School Bus) *Ape Bromley - Father Ape (Peter Pan) *Queen Uberta - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Seagull (Peter Pan) *Chamberlain - Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Pig Chamberlain - Wilfred (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *The Hag - Tilda (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Palace Band/Target Practice Animals Fox, Lion, Boar, Moose, Bear, Duck, Stork and Rabbit - Tantor (Tarzan), Slightly (Peter Pan), Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Pumbaa (The Lion King), Twins (Peter Pan), Cubby (Peter Pan), Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats), Tootles (Peter Pan), Nibs (Peter Pan) *Alligators In The Moat - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) *The Mouse - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *The Dragon - Dragon (The Pagemaster) *The Fly - Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *The Dragonfly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Rothbart's back-up singers - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *The Singing Men - Ringo, John, George and Paul (Yellow Submarine) *The Princesses - Katrina Van Tassel (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Tiger Lily (Peter Pan), Princess Glory (Gulliver's Travels), Jasmine (Aladdin), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Melinda (Fantasia), and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Captain Hook's Pirate crew (Peter Pan) *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Pegasus family (Fantasia) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Prince David (Gulliver's Travels) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Mrs. Wood (Arthur) Scenes *The Ostrich Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Ostrich Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Ostrich Princess part 3 - What Else is There?/Questar loses his queen *The Ostrich Princess part 4 - Grand Duke Attacks Stefan *The Ostrich Princess part 5 - At Ostrich Lake *The Ostrich Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Ostrich Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Ostrich Princess part 8 - Tito and Francis/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Ostrich Princess part 9 - Flapper/Wendy and Grand Duke's Confrontation *The Ostrich Princess part 10 - Mary and Lou/Questar in the Library *The Ostrich Princess part 11 - "You'll fly to you're prince"/"No Fear"/Finding the Map *The Ostrich Princess part 12 - Questar and Ralphie/Hunting for Grand Duke (Bear)/The Search Begins *The Ostrich Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems/This one's for Wendy/Flapper & Wendy's flight *The Ostrich Princess part 14 - Questar Finds Wendy/Grand Duke Confronts Again *The Ostrich Princess part 15 - Grand Duke's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Ostrich Princess part 16 - Where is Ralphie?/At Grand Duke's Dungeon *The Ostrich Princess part 17 - At Mary's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Ostrich Princess part 18 - Flapper's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Ostrich Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Ostrich Princess part 20 - Gator-Aid *The Ostrich Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Wendy Flies, Questar Gallops *The Ostrich Princess part 22 - Questar Battles Grand Duke *The Ostrich Princess part 23 - Wendy & Questar's wedding/Prince Tito/Happily Ever After *The Ostrich Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title)") *The Ostrich Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Trivia *The reason why Questar (Dino-Riders) is Prince Derek in this spoof is because they were both similarities with his hair. Gallery Category:Disneysaurus Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs